The invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring a wearer of a breathing apparatus.
Breathing apparatus, such as self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA), is frequently used by persons working in hazardous environments. Breathing apparatus typically comprises a cylinder of breathable gas mounted on a harness carried by the user, and a delivery device, such as a mask, that supplies the breathable gas to the user. A pressure gauge, such as a manual gauge or a digital gauge, is usually provided so that the wearer can monitor the amount of breathable gas remaining in the cylinder.
A mobile monitoring unit such as a PASS (Personal Alert Safety System) or ADSU (Automatic Distress Signal Unit) is often used with breathing apparatus and in some cases is required by law. A PASS/ADSU comprises a motion sensor that monitors the motion of the wearer and an alarm, for example an audible or visual alarm, that is activated if motion is not detected for a pre-determined period of time. If no motion is detected it may indicate that the wearer is injured or incapacitated and therefore the alarm may alert rescue personnel to the location of the wearer.
It is important that the mobile monitoring unit is turned on before the wearer enters the hazardous environment. This is typically done by pressing a combination of manual buttons. However, it is possible that under pressure the wearer may forget to turn on, the monitoring unit. This is undesirable.
There have been previous attempts to solve this problem. In one previously considered arrangement the mobile monitoring unit includes a pressure sensor that is connected to the breathable gas supply. When the breathable gas supply is turned on the mobile monitoring unit is also turned on. Whilst this may be satisfactory, it is often not desirable or convenient to locate the pressure sensor within the mobile monitoring unit. The use of a cable to connect a pressure sensor to a mobile monitoring unit is possible but it may provide a snag risk.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved apparatus for monitoring a wearer of breathing apparatus.